


elation

by ohmygodwhy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Introspection, M/M, happy nico is the best nico, wanted to try something out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy/pseuds/ohmygodwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e·la·tion</p>
<p>noun</p>
<p>great happiness and exhilaration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	elation

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny baby expresso shot of inspiration

 

   People look at him and cringe, people look at his clothes and sword and the invisible label stamped onto his forehead by his godly parent and decide that he is separate from them, decide that he and the dark over-sized clothes clashing with pale skin that clashes with the green grass and the blue sky and the bright sun that probably hasn’t touched his face in while are very different, very separate from their brightly colored selves, decide that he does not belong, and he doesn’t, not really- they know it and he knows it and for some reason Jason doesn’t seem to know it; so when someone’s first thought when they see him is “oh no is that _him_ is he looking over here I think he’s looking over here don’t make eye contact he might raise a dead army or stab you in your sleep”, it’s kind of hard to believe someone actually _wants_ to be in his presence (people usually just want him to leave, and he’s gotten pretty good at it); but Jason _does,_ Jason _wants_ to be in his presence, wants to eat with him and talk with him and spar with him and Nico _doesn’t_ want him to (oh, but he does), doesn’t want Jason to be pulled down into the mud with him, doesn’t want to be blamed for leading the golden boy astray, doesn’t want to get him dirty when he’s so clean and pristine, so opposite (light and dark, day and night, Zeus and _Hades_ ), but Jason’s ability to get what he wants greatly overpowers Nico’s (as does everything else about him), and despite Nico’s best intentions, Jason does get what he wants- he gets Nico to smile, gets him to eat and talk and laugh, gets him to stay every time he feels like running, gets him to run every time he feels like falling, he pulls him into the light even when his eyes are burning and covers his eyes when they burn too much, he gets him to cry, gets him weak and vulnerable before jumping in and sweeping him off his feet and Nico hates it and loves it and hates _him_ and _loves_ hi-

                                   and in the early hours of the morning, with the beginnings of the sunrise pouring in through the curtains, too tired and too heavy to quite care about how warm he is pressed again a sturdy chest sending small volts of electricity through his body with each heartbeat, and just aware enough to be amazed at the feeling of light breath against his head, he allows himself- for the first time in a long time- to do something he wants; amidst the most innocent touches on his forearm and smiles against his hair and the struggles of turning his body and breathing in the smell of Jason’s shirt and soft cotton rubbing against his cheek, he says it first (because in all honesty he’s a hopeless romantic, raised off of sappy children’s stories and lullabies and 15th century ghosts giving him advice about his love life), a brief, hesitant, ghost of a whisper he almost hopes no one hears- “ _I love you,”-_ and there’s a moment or two for the words to sink into the mattress and make themselves at home and Jason’s heart beats faster, with a soft hum and an- _“I love you too”-_ and Nico isn’t sure if he heard right because they’re both half asleep and maybe he’s dreaming, because people look at him and cringe _\- “So much, Nico,”_ \- but Jason he realizes, Jason looks at him and smiles.

 

 


End file.
